The present invention relates to bathing units and relates more particularly to a detachable bathing unit for far infrared bath which can be detached to reduce space occupation when it is not in use and, which can be conveniently built up indoors as well as outdoors.
Various movable types of sauna bathing units have been known. Disadvantage of the conventional movable types of sauna bathing units is its fixed structure which is not detachable or collapsible, and therefore, much space shall be provided for storing a sauna bathing unit even when it is not in use.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problem. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a movable bathing unit which can be conveniently detached to reduce space occupation when it is not in use and, which can be conveniently built up indoors as well as outdoors.